Pretending
by bluethunder-of-furinkanhigh
Summary: In the dark of the night, he goes to her and takes comfort in her presence. Kat was used to this, knew this well, except...this time's a little different.


**disclaimer: definitely don't own DmC. if i did Dante and Kat would have made out at the end as Vergil was lost to the darkness. (ha.)**

* * *

Kat knew this routine. She knew it like she knew the boy stumbling to her room in the dead of night. Like the back of her hand.

He would clumsily make his way down the hallway, trying and failing to be as silent as possible. He would run into the library table with all her Harry Potter collectibles on it (something he had found infinitely amusing when he first saw it), muffled curses escaping his lips. He would stop and stand in front of the room for a few moments, and then he would slowly, almost hesitantly, open the door. He'd shuffle his feet across the floor until he reached the bed, and then, depending on his level of intoxication, he would sometimes brush the hair out of her face with gentle, calloused fingers before crawling into bed with her.

He would place his hands on her waist and pull her into his broad chest. And then, when his defenses were down, and his soul and heart were laid out for all to see, he would fall asleep with her in his arms.

Dante would cuddle with her.

Kat knew this, and she was prepared for the onslaught of feelings it provoked in her. Each time he slipped under her blanket, each time those impossibly large, strong hands touched her skin, her heart nearly burst.

Was it healthy to feel this way, especially for someone like him? A womanizer, still too young and lost and selfish to begin to heal? Kat didn't know, but her heart was unwilling to let go. She wanted to be here to help and protect this broken boy. But at what cost?

Sure, he flirted with her occasionally, but after spending weeks in his company, she began to realize that was just his personality. He didn't have any real interest in her. Dante was just a charmer, despite his brash attitude. Still, those times when she would wait up for him, when he returned home in the middle of the night to their modest little apartment, his clothes ripped and dirty, he would stare at her so intently that she swore he could see into her soul. It sounded cheesy, but it was true. She felt stripped bare when faced with that stare. It was at those times when she thought that maybe he did feel what she felt, and as intensely as she did.

But then he would turn away and head to his room, and the moment would be lost. And she would be left to control her erratic heartbeat and breath.

After everything had calmed down a little in Limbo City, Kat had made Dante move in with her. His trailer was destroyed by the Hunter demon and she had an empty room available. At first he protested, but he reluctantly agreed after she told him she didn't want to be alone anymore. But more than that, she didn't want _him _to be alone anymore. She had spent weeks carefully observing (or stalking, as he said) him from afar. She didn't want him to go back to the life he led before, the sad, long nights he filled with booze and strippers.

Kat couldn't go out and fight his demons for him, but she could take care of him. She could, and she would.

Even if it killed her every time he went out, whether it's to fight demons or to party, she would be there for him when he came back.

Her musings were interrupted as the boy from her thoughts finally arrived at the door. She evened out her breathing, but kept her eyes open long enough to to see him step into the room. The faint moonlight of dusk filtering in from the window splashed on his form, making him almost glow to her tired eyes. She shut them quickly and feigned sleep.

She could hear his footsteps on the hardwood floor, and his heavy breathing; the only two sounds penetrating the silence of the night. Kat made sure to calm her thoughts and lie still as he kicked off his combat boots and lifted up the blanket. She could feel the dip of the bed as he climbed in, feel the warmth radiating from his body (he was always so warm. she thought it had something to do with him being Nephilim), and she waited in anticipation for his next move.

As if on cue, she could feel him shifting around, and finally his arm encircled her waist and brought her closer to his strong frame.

Kat tried, lord did she try - but she just could not keep her emotions from running rampant. She could feel was the rush of heat that traveled through her body, hear her palpitating heart (so loud she just knew he could hear it), and smell -

Wait a second.

That wasn't the usual putrid, rank scent she was used to. In fact, it was kind of nice...like cologne...

She inconspicuously sniffed again, and confirmed her suspicions. Dante didn't smell of sweat and alcohol tonight. Could that mean he came to her completely sober? Of his own free will? The thought made Kat unconsciously stiffen in panic.

This was perfectly fine (not really) when he was trashed, because there would always be the comfort that he wouldn't remember in the morning. But now...

"Kat," he grumbled from behind her, "go to sleep, wouldja?"

She felt his chest vibrate with his words, and cursed silently as she realized that pretending to be sleeping was out of the question now. She flushed expectantly; how would she face him in the morning after this...?

"D-Dante, what are you doing in here?" She asked softly.

He was silent for a few moments. Long enough for Kat to wonder if maybe she should have just shut up. Maybe he'd fallen asleep? She was seriously questioning whether it was possible to die of mortification when he finally answered.

"Aren't you tired of pretending?"

She blinked. It sounded rhetorical, like a trick question, and he didn't explain further; but she'd known Dante long enough to know he didn't like to beat around the bush. He didn't like mind games. He preferred to get straight to the point. But she couldn't figure out exactly what he meant, or what he wanted to hear.

"Pretending?" She inquired, "What do you mean?"

He sighed; his hot, delicious breath fanning over her already heated face. _Oh no_, she thought, mourning her own demise, _I am so screwed._

"Ever since...ever since Vergil," he began tiredly, "We've been trying and failing to deny the obvious. I know you feel it, too, this pull...no matter how hard I try to ignore it, it's like my thoughts center around you only,"

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _That was the only coherent thought circling her frazzled mind. Was that a confession? She felt an irrational urge to pinch herself to assure that this was indeed real life. She was speechless.

"Kat? Kat? Did I break you?" Dante asked, propping up on one shoulder and twisting her on her back so she could face him. He sounded completely amused. She found herself staring up at his arrogant smirk. How was it possible for someone to be so attractive? Damn his good genes!

"You - I - What?" She stuttered in embarrassment. After realizing how completely idiotic she sounded, she groaned miserably and buried her face in her hands, turning so she that could hide her obvious blush in his tank top covered chest. (this might have just been an excuse to get closer to him. don't judge! you'd do the same!)

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her closer. Dante sighed in content as she began to calm down and rest in his embrace.

"Relax, Kat. I don't want to rush into anything. I'm happy just lying here with you," she couldn't believe how affectionate he was being. This was a new side of Dante she'd never seen before, "...for now." He finished suggestively, lewdly thrusting his hips. She squeaked and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Pervert," she said without venom.

He grinned and dipped his head to plant a kiss on her forehead, "You love it," he muttered confidently, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of her tiny body pressed against his.

She snorted at his arrogance, but didn't object. Her body felt all tingly, she was lightheaded, and her heart wouldn't stop it's racket...was it love? She wasn't sure yet, but whatever this was, she didn't want it end anytime soon.

"Sleep, now," he said, gripping her tightly. Kat rolled her eyes at his pushiness, but closed them anyway, sleep finding her quickly.

* * *

**and they lived happily ever after!**

**...not, but _obviously _i could not, for the life of me, figure out how to end this. **

**this is so shitty omfg. **

**i am so so sorry for anyone who read this. please forgive me! **


End file.
